SeaSaltENERGY!
by MewStar0013
Summary: Things were just going fine until Demyx gave Roxas a drink from his favorite ice cream bar. Dear Kingdom Hearts, has he realized what he's done? Some AkuRoku and DemSia. Rated T for some language. R &R. One-shot.


**This is just a one-shot I decided to do. I got it from drinking getorade and from observing Roxas's love of Sea-Salt ice cream from the **_**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**_** manga. It just got me thinking; What would happen if Roxas was given an energy drink that was made from his favorite ice cream. The results, well, We'll just see about that, now won't we?^_^ There will also be some AkuRoku romance and some Demyx and S****ï****ax so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**or **_**getorade**_**.**

**Now lets get this one-shot rolling!**

_**Sea-Salt-ENERGY!**_

* * *

><p>It was a calm and simple day in The Castle That Never Was. Every member of Organization XIII was off in the giant castle, doing what they would usually do on a normal day in the lounge. Luxord was playing (and losing) a game of cards with Xaldin and Xigbar. Vexen was performing experiments with a few chemicals. Zexion was reading one of his big and most certainly <em>long <em>books. Larxene was scheming on how to destroy Marluxia's rose garden. (For some apparent reason that the others didn't want to get into) Said _Graceful Assassin_ was attending to a petunia he found earlier. Axel was taking a nap on one of the couches. Lexaeus was staring into space, once and a while blinking. Saïxwas looking over the organization's progress reports. Xemnas was off doing who-knows-what.

And just what were IX and XIII up to? Why they were in the kitchen. Having one of their riveting conversations.

"Admit it, shorty! You are _so _into him!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

See? Oh the conversation was oh-so _riveting_!

Demyx was strumming his beloved sitar while smirking at the fuming _Key of Destiny_.

"You _so _do! You and him hang out practically 24/7 _and_ you are closer than any other dudes I've ever seen. Just face it, Roxas. You're in love with Axel!" pointed out the older blonde. Roxas's face turned more red than it already was and he was baring his teeth.

"I am not! Two guys can hang out together a lot, Demyx! Axel is just my friend. We're just close friends, OK?" he asked, hoping the message would get through the order's thick skull.

"Yeah, I hear ya. You two are _real_ close friends." said Demyx, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin. Roxas groaned and he grabbed the sides of his head, gripping and looking ready to yank out his own hair in sheer anger.

"Alright, alright, chill, Mini-Me. No need to throw a hissy fit." said Demyx, ignoring the venomous look the younger one had sent him when he said that ridiculous name he thought up for him. With an irritable sigh, Roxas pushed himself off from the wall he was leaning against and he walked to the fridge, opening the top freezer compartment. After looking through packets of ice and some odd vegetable packet left from decades ago, Roxas let out a huff.

"What's up?" asked the other occupant in the room, his eyes closed as he played his Asian instrument. He turned his head and blinked in surprise of the blonde's look. His eyes were big and watery like a kicked puppy's and his lower lip was jutted out and quivering.

"Hey, you OK, man?"

"There's no more…"

"Huh? Didn't hear ya."

The musician gave a yelp as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and was shaken wildly, Roxas's watery eyes now red-hot and puppy-pout turned into a face of hell-bent rage.

"WHO THE HELL ATE THE LAST SEA-SALT ICE CREAM BAR! IT WAS SAVED FOR ME! IT WAS MINE, DAMNIT!" yelled the angered blonde. Demyx jumped away from the younger and he held out his hands protectively in front of himself, his sitar safely strapped behind him as he backed away from XIII. He knew fully well that when Roxas didn't have his most favorite snack, there was trouble. He didn't want anything like _last_ time to happen. Everyone was still traumatized by that event. He had just gotten his stitches removed, too.

"OK, Rox. Lets be reasonable here." he said. Roxas narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles, Demyx gulping as he did so. His eyes looked to the fridge and a sudden idea popped into him mind.

"You know, I got something that taste just as good a Sea-Salt ice cream. You wanna try it?" he asked. Roxas's anger face fell a bit and he tilted his head.

"What is it?" he asked. Demyx let out a breath of relief and he walked to the fridge, moving a few items in the freezer. He gave a satisfied grin when he spotted what he was looking for and he pulled it out, turning and holding it out proudly. Roxas blinked.

"O… Kay. So what am I looking at?" he asked. Demyx chuckled and he handed the boy the drink. The younger took a look of the blue container's logo.

_**SEA-SALT-ENERGY!**_

_THE MOST REFRESHING AND TASTY SWEET TREAT SINCE SEA-SALT ICE CREAM. ENJOY YOUR FAVORITE ICE-CREAM BAR MELTED INTO A REFRESHING ENERGY DRINK. NOW WITH 50% MORE SUGAR!_

"Uh… Is this stuff even healthy, Demyx? The sugar content looks high." said Roxas. Demyx patted his back from behind.

"Oh come on. It's something I got from my last mission in Twilight Town. Considerate a sorry for thinking you were into Axel. Come on, have I ever stared you wrong?" asked the mull-hawk( A combination of a mullet and Mohawk) wearing man. Roxas placed a finger on his chin.

"Yeah, like when you told me on my first day here that it was pajama day and I had to go commando."

"Well, yeah-"

"And there was the time you made me sneak into Vexen's lab to get some red stuff from there for your sitar and you said Vexen would mind."

"OK, maybe-"

"And there was that time you said it was OK to keep that one heartless I injured and nurse it back to health."

"Alright, I get your-"

"And then you said-"

"OK! I get it! I said a lot of things that turned out bad!" interrupted Demyx, waving his hand a bit. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks. "Just trust me on this one, Rox. It's a drink based on Sea-Salt ice cream. Don't you like that stuff?" he asked. Roxas stared at the drink in his hand before the elder rolled his eyes walking to the doorway. "Well, whatever. I gotta mission in Port Royal. I gotta do it or else Superior will have my head on a silver platter. See ya later!" he called as he summoned a portal and disappeared in a swoop.

Roxas eyes the energy drink in his hand before turning the cap, hearing the bubbles foam and fizzle.

'_Are energy drinks suppose to do that?'_ he wondered before removing the cap, looking at the bright blue liquid in the container. Tilting his head back slightly, the blue-eyed member pressed the rim of the container to his lips and took a sip.

His eyes shot wide and the blue irises dilated for a second, his pupils minimizing into tiny specks. The fingers of his free hand began twitching and his cheeks flushed a bright rouge as the drink passed his esophagus and into his stomach. A strange feeling of adrenalin and exhilaration passed through the blood in his veins and he threw his head back more, gulping down the rest of the blue drink. In no time, the container was empty and Roxas began shaking it, searching for another drop. He suddenly dropped the empty container, the item giving a low echo as it met it's fate with the floor.

A Cheshire cat-like grin split on the youngest member of the organization's lips.

Uh-Oh…

* * *

><p>Demyx hummed to himself as he played his sitar through the portal he had used to take home. He had to say that his mission had gone off well, only having to fight a couple of heartless and a few dusk, too. He had only been gone for a few hours and it was already close to dinner. He'd say he earned himself a good meal after a job well-done.<p>

He made it into the portal and he closed his eyes briefly, exhaling tiredly. He opened his eyes and looked around the lounge, surprised to see that it was empty and quiet. Not only that but a few of the couches were turned over, the plants were toppled and spilled, and some of the paintings and pictures were shredded by what looked like knives work. The _Melodious Nocturne_ strapped his blue instrument, which he affectionately called Arpeggio, behind his back and he looked around.

"What in the name of nothingness?-"

"Pssss! Pssss! Demyx, be quiet!"

The green-eyed slacker turned his eyes to see Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin a few feet away from him, hiding from behind a corner and on their knees. What was odd enough was that they were either holding their respected weapons to them and that they had pots and pans protecting their heads like helmets. With a raised brow, the musician crept over to them as silently as possible. He yelped as he was pulled his knees and a pan was probed on his spiky head.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked. Luxord pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Be quiet, you dolt! Or _it_ will here us!" the _Gambler of Fate_ whispered harshly. Demyx cocked his head.

"_It_? What's _it_?" he asked. The bearded man looked to his two accompanist, nodding his head once. Xigbar took a look at both of his sides worriedly before leaning forward, cupping one of his hands around his mouth.

"We… We don't know exactly. _It_ just came and attacked us when we were playing cards." he said. He and the others shuddered at the memory. Even Xaldin looked afraid.

"So you guys don't even know what _it_ is? Didn't you even get a glimpse? Like if it was human or heartless or whatever?" asked Demyx.

"All we saw was a blur of blue and gold and we heard snarling, too. Like some wild animal." said Luxord, his teeth chattering a bit. Demyx's eyes widen and he coughed, looking away. Why did he suddenly have this bad feeling in his gut?

"O-Oh, that sounds awful." he said. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you, dude?" he asked. Demyx chuckled nervously as the three looked at him suspiciously.

"U-Uh well, ya see…"

"IN THE NAME OF NOTHINGNESS, WHAT IS THIS INJUSTICE!"

All four men looked up, gasping as sudden tremors were sent through out the castle from above. There was a blood curdling scream and several more tremors. When the shaking stopped, all four looked at each other.

"That came from the upper hallway." said Luxord as he stood up. All four gulped and Xigbar sudden stepped forward, holding his twin pistols ready.

"Alright, my fellow dudes. As II of this organization, I say we take on this creature. We gotta prove that we are the fighters we were made to be. So what do you say? Are we Nobodies with dignity, or are we Nobodies without spines?" he asked seriously. The three looked up at him and they all gave a sigh.

"We really don't have a say in this question, do we?"

"No, no you don't."

"Then I guess we're going to be Nobodies with dignity who will end up losing their spines and every other important part of their bodies."

Nodding, Xigbar motioned them all to their knees and the small group began crawling their way through hallways, their heads snapping to different directions incase the intruder of the castle would suddenly pop out on them. Demyx couldn't but bite on his lower lip as they went. He didn't know why he had this sudden feeling. Was it because he thought the intruder was-

"Alright, men, we're here. And it looks like the trouble went on in here." said Xigbar as he pushed open the door and the four crawled in. they all looked around and Luxord whistled at the sight of Marluxia's inside garden. All floral and vegetated fauna of the room was destroyed, roots and stems pulled apart and all petals and leaves either burned to a crisp or shredded to millions of pieces. Pots were shattered and dirt and plant food was spilled, the musky sent making the team of four's eyes water.

Quietly, albeit nervously, Luxord stood up.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ugh… What the hell just happened?"

The three others stood up and they rushed to where Luxord went, seeing Larxen sitting on the floor and rubbing her head.

"Larxen! What happened? Are you hurt? Did _it_ get you?" asked Luxord. The blonde woman grumbled and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"If by _it_, you mean some derange psychopath that blew here like a hurricane while I was trying to destroy this frou-frou of a room, then yeah, _it_ came and tried to beat the crap out of me. You just missed _it_." she said. The four nodded.

"Ah, so it was you who screamed." said Xaldin, nodding to himself. Larxen gave him an angered bewilder look.

"What the hell of you been drinking? _I _didn't scream." she said. Demyx cocked his head.

"Then if it wasn't you, then who-"

"Is _it_ gone? Oh _dear Kingdom Hearts!_ Look what _it _did to my lovely garden!" cried Marluxia as he ran from under his hiding place under the table and to his destroyed flowers, ready to burst into tears.

"Marluxia, you were here when _it _came, too?" asked Xigbar. The pink-haired assassin nodded as he cradled a few of his budding daisies.

"Yes. I just came here to check on the petunia I was looking over when I saw Larxen messing with my beautiful roses. Before I could stop her, _it_ came and destroyed the place. Oh, I swear it gave me a fright." confessed XI. Demyx placed a finger on his chin, the gears in his head slowly turning.

"So wait, if you were here…" he said, the other others fallowing.

"And if Larxen said she didn't give that scream…"

"That means…"

All of them put two and two together as they stared at the now blushing flourished. From far and wide, anyone in distance could hear the hysterical laughter of the four men and one lady.

"Oh, shut up, you imbeciles!" sneered Marluxia, his cheeks flushing more and more as Demyx and Xigbar fell to the floor, the _Freeshooter _and _Melodious Nocturne_ kicking their legs in the air as they clutched their sides.

"H-H-Holy Nobodies, d-dude! You screamed like a chick from a horror movie!"

"I did not!"

"Dude, you so did!"

Still chuckling and laughing, the group all gave yelps as the castle shook again. They all ducked to the floor and they all suddenly hared fierce yelling.

"BY ALL THAT IS DARK, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"BACK! BACK! YOU DAMN BEAST!"

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM MY BOOKS, THOSE ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU'RE HIDES!"

"That came from the library!" exclaimed Luxord. Marluxia sudden summoned his scythe and gave a whooping howl.

"Charge! That monster will pay for destroying my garden!" he yelled angrily as he charged out of the room. Everyone looked at each other before groaning, running after the madman with flamboyant hair. The group charged their way up the stairs until they reached the grand library. Like the cavalry of a grand war, the Nobodies charged into the room, their eyes widening at the sight.

The carpets were torn and all the books were either torn apart and shredded. Curtains were clawed and stripped and pieces of papers flew from here to there. Standing amongst it was Lexaeus, calmly sitting on the floor with eyes closed.

"Hey, Lex, you OK, dude?" asked Xigbar as he and the others walked into the room. The _Silent Hero_ opened his eyes and stood up silently, looking around the area.

"I was simply having a discussion with Saïx, Vexen, and Zexion when this sudden wind came into the room. The others tried to fight it and-"

"That thing got them, oh dear Kingdom Hearts, why those guys!" cried Demyx, failing his arms.

"Well, actually-"

"Oh why them! Zexy was a good dude! Vexen-well, yeah, he's a douche but still- And Saïx_, oh why him_! I never even got to tell him that I!-"

"Quit your sniveling, IX" said Saïxas he walked from behind Lexaeus, along with Zexion and Vexen. Demyx grinned at them and he jumped to his feet, doing a happy dance.

"Yay! Woo-hoo! You guys are alive! You guys are alive!" he cheered as he danced. Vexen crossed his arms.

"Of course we are, you ninny." he muttered.

"When that thing came, we took the defensive approach; hide behind Lexaeus and hope for the best." said Zexion. The big lug said nothing.

"Well, we seem to have the whole gang here. Now what do we do?" asked Demyx. All of them blinked in surprised as a portal opened up in front of them and Xemnas appeared, smirking for some odd reason.

"Superior, thank the Door to Darkness, we're saved!" cried Xigbar. The silver-haired man chuckled evilly, his followers giving him odd looks.

"Uh, sir? Is everything alright? What's so funny? Aren't you going to help us?" asked Zexion. I shook his head.

"No."

All of them dropped their mouths in shock. Did they hear him right.

"Well why the hell not!" yelled Larxen, electricity bouncing off her fingers and all the men taking one step away from her.

"Because, XII, I figure this would be a rather good challenge for you." said Xemnas.

"A good challenge, my non-existing heart! That creature destroyed my garden! Not a plant survived!" yelled Marluxia, his weapon bared and ready to strike. Xemnas held up one hand.

"Very well, then why don't I offer a reward?" he asked.

"What kind of reward?" asked Luxord, liking the thought of a challenge. Xemnas crossed his arms and gave a smirk.

"Well, whoever captures the creature running amok in our castle will earn the satisfactory of a win-"

"_Bor-riiinnnngggg!" _complained Demyx, everyone starting to agree with him.

"And they will have the honor of being superior for a week." finished Xemnas. There was a long silence before everyone summoned their weapons and gave battle cries.

"CHARGE!" they all yelled, hyped up on getting the chance to rule over everyone else in the castle. Xemnas chuckled darkly as he disappeared in his portal.

"Oh, this should be _interesting_…"

* * *

><p>The group of misfits ran their way through several hallways and staircases, their minds determined on getting that power- err, they mean that monster.<p>

"IX, a word." said Saïx to Demyx. The dirty blonde looked at his superior with his sitar ready.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What was it you were going to say when you thought I was dead?" asked the blue-haired man. Demyx's eyes widen and he chuckled nervously as a blush crawled it's way on his neck.

"W-W-Well, I can explain-"

"There _it_ is!" no one knew who called that but they all found themselves in the lounge, the creature hissing at them and clawing at the floor. All of them gasped at _it_.

"ROXAS!"

The thirteenth member of the organization looked completely different. His blonde hair looked messier, his cloak looked torn and dirtied, his eyes wild and animalistic, and light blue bubbles popping out of his mouth. Everyone gasped and took a step back.

"Holy crap, he's foaming at the mouth!"

"No way! That's not foam! Foam is white, not blue!"

"Well then what would you call it, book worm!"

The _Key of Destiny _suddenly snarled at them as he summoned his Keyblades, shooting attacks at them and knocking their weapons out of their reach. All of their eyes widen as the boy backed them to a wall, his Keyblades giving off intense power.

"Holy Kingdom Hearts, he's gonna kill us!"

"I'm too pretty to die!"

"Oh shut it, Marly!"

"Someone save us! I don't wanna die with these idiots!"

"HEY!"

"Please, I won't put secret serum in their foods ever again!"

"You did WHAT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I always loved you, Saïx!"

"Well, if it had to be anyone, I guess I would say I hate you less than anyone else here."

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me!"

"And that's the shittiest thing you ever told us!"

Just as Roxas was about to pounce, a ring of fire suddenly caught him and dragged him away from the others. It's a good think the coats were flame retardant. All of them looked to their savior.

"AXEL! BOY, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Just what the heck is- Oh, wait a second, I get it. OK, who gave Roxy too much Sea-Salt ice cream?" asked the redhead. Demyx looked guiltily at the floor and they all looked to him, their eyes turning white-hot vengeful.

"DEMYX, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ROXAS!"

"I ONLY GAVE HIM SOM SEA-SALT-ENERGY!"

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, GUITAR DUDE!"

"IT'S A SITAR AND AXEL, HELP ME! YOU'RE SUPERIOR FOR A WEEK!"

Axel blinked at the lot of them, confusing drawing and turning in his mind. Roxas gave a groan and he stood up groggily, Axel's arms holding him by the shoulders.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the pyro. Roxas whimpered and cuddled to his best bud, nuzzling his head under his chin.

"Head hurts, feel dizzy, take me to my bed." he groaned. Chuckling, Axel lifted Roxas bridal-style and he looked over his shoulder.

"Guys, leave Dem alone. Everyone gets a day-off." he said. Everyone let out a grumble and they all went their own ways, Axel laughing at them as he took his favorite member to bed, knowing he had a long day.

Demyx sat huddled on the floor and held his sitar closer to him. He saw someone in front of him and looked up, seeing it was Saïx. he gulped and looked away.

"I-I, well-"

"You are to report to Twilight Town with me on our day off. Dress casually or I will certainly turn berserker mode on you."

Green eyes widen as the cold man stalked away. The musician sat there for a second before letting a grin on his lips.

He was sure to get some more Sea-Sal-ENERGY on his date with Saïx for future use.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DID THIS FOR FUN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>__**^_^**_

_**THIS IS ME SAYING , PEACE!**_


End file.
